Hidan
Hidan (飛段, Hidan) was an S-rank missing-nin who defected from Yugakure and joined the Akatsuki. There he was partnered with Kakuzu despite the two's somewhat mutual dislike of each other. He was also the second newest member of Akatsuki at the time of his introduction.[2] Kisame laughingly referred to Hidan and Kakuzu as the "Zombie Combo" (ゾンビコンビ, Zonbi Konbi).[3] Personality Edit http://images.wikia.com/naruto/images/c/c7/Kakuzu_and_hidan_argument.pngHidan and Kakuzu in the midst of an argument.Added by SuneriiHidan was one of the most foul-mouthed, disrespectful characters in the series; he frequently swore and complained at allies and opponents alike, contrary to being a "religious" person. He rarely used honourifics when speaking, and, even then, usually as a form of sarcasm, for example when he called Deidara "Deidara-''chan''". He was the only member of Akatsuki who did not respect their leader, Pain, and openly declared his willingness to kill him around others. The only respect he ever seemed to give was to his god, and, even then, he was quite willing to use his name as an insult. He openly held his partner, Kakuzu, in contempt for his habit of blasphemy, love of money, and Kakuzu's frequent ridicule of Hidan's religion and battle style. Despite this, whenever Hidan was in the mood to kill, the two worked together flawlessly in battle, and one can infer that he did care somewhat for his partner, from his panicked reaction when he almost killed Kakuzu while being possessed by Shikamaru's technique. Hidan had absolutely no moral restraints regarding the people he killed; he considered slaughter a religious calling, and often took considerable pleasure in making his opponents' deaths as painful as possible. The amulet around his neck was a symbol of Jashin, and he used it to pray to his god before battling, requesting a good kill, or (when he was not allowed to) for forgiveness.[6] Given the requirements of his voodoo-like curse ritual, he was quite willing to inflict pain and injuries on himself, and openly relished the shared pain between him and the cursed victim. Despite this, he reacted "normally" (that is, he didn't enjoy the pain) to being injured by someone else, or when the opponent didn't share the pain. Hidan's behaviour in the anime bordered on insanity; he was frequently heard shrieking loudly while attacking, and laughed maniacally when he was about to kill Asuma Sarutobi. Hidan also appeared to be quite spiteful towards his enemies (and nearly everyone else), even commenting to Shikamaru Nara that "I've been waiting for this" ("this" referring to using his ceremony to kill Shikamaru). However, his immortality had made him arrogant, and he frequently engaged opponents with no regard for strategy, save to acquire some of their blood. Although ridiculed for his foolishness by Kakuzu and Shikamaru alike, being obviously inferior in tactical genius to either of them, and even admitting that he was not very intelligent himself, he was able to analyse the nature and limits of Shikamaru's Shadow Imitation Technique, and conducted battle accordingly (though he retained his arrogant attitude even under these circumstances). Interestingly, he seemed to panic when Shikamaru took control of his body, shouting at Kakuzu to do something in a rather frantic voice. He didn't particularly like it when Kakuzu assisted in his battles, and only called for his help when he decided he needed it. Kakuzu tended to return the favour by coming in "late" and letting Hidan be wounded (though still alive) as punishment for underestimating his opponents. After his head was reattached he showed a great hatred towards Asuma. Abilities Edit Hidan was a powerful S-rank missing-nin whose skills were enough for him to be accepted into Akatsuki. Along with his partner Kakuzu, he was able to capture the jinchūriki of the Two-Tails, Yugito Nii, despite her transforming into the Two-Tails. Immortality Edit http://images.wikia.com/naruto/images/6/6b/Hidans_Immortality.PNGHidan enduring a fatal wound with no visible consequences.Added by FmakckHidan's main advantage was his inability to die, a result of extensive experimenting with the Jashin religion's various techniques. His immortality allowed him to survive numerous fatal injuries,[7] and almost any form of dismemberment; he even retained his ability to speak after having his head cut off.[8] However, his head still needed to be connected to his body in order to control it,[9] so Kakuzu reattached it, and other body parts, when needed.[10] Despite Shikamaru's attempt to blow him into smithereens using hundreds of exploding tags adhered to his entire body, the former only succeeded in decapitating him (after weakening the tendons that Kakuzu used to re-attach his head) with the full impact of the explosion. Even though he was impervious to most physical attacks, as well as survive the injuries that actually got through to him, he was still susceptible to pain, which he came to find pleasure in at the expense of his opponents. This inability to die was the primary reason for his partnership with Kakuzu. Since Kakuzu couldn't kill him, Kakuzu didn't need to find new partners after his fits of rage.[11] Although the two disliked working together, this advantage made them the ideal team. His immortality was exploited in mutual advantage by Kakuzu, where the pair would perform a combo involving one of Kakuzu's hearts using Wind Release: Pressure Damage in unison with Hidan striking at an opponent. Such an attack would maim the victim but leave Hidan unimpaired. Despite being "immortal", he is still capable of dying from a lack of nutrients.[12] Taijutsu Edit http://images.wikia.com/naruto/images/1/19/Hidan%27s_scythe.pngHidan wielding his Triple-Bladed Scythe.Added by AldarinorIn battle, Hidan was shown to be very skilled in taijutsu. He wielded a Triple-Bladed Scythe that he used as a short and long-range weapon. Despite its large and dangerous shape, Shikamaru speculated it was intended to draw blood, instead of inflicting fatal damage. He controlled it with a long metal cable, that was connected to a coil hidden under his robe. He was exceptionally skilled at wielding it, capable of deflecting a swarm of shuriken thrown at close range. He has also demonstrated tremendous aim and control of where and how it will strike, making it highly difficult for his opponents to predict the weapon's path. The unusual curvilinear trajectory that it took made it even more unpredictable, and Hidan was shown to be capable of causing the scythe to swerve perpendicularly and unexpectedly at a target even though the scythe was quite far from him. However, during his final battle against Kakashi and Team Asuma, the cable was destroyed by an exploding tag attached to a kunai thrown by Shikamaru. Hidan stated that the large size inhibited his attack speed, claiming he was the slowest attacker in Akatsuki.[13] Nevertheless, Hidan was extremely agile, having tremendous acrobatic prowess and dexterity in avoiding attacks. He could evade a massive fire ball fired at him at point-blank range, which reduced the building he was standing in to rubble, and was shown to be capable of dodging a chakra blade aimed at him in mid-air, by thrusting his scythe into the trunk of a tree and using it as a stand, halting his fall and making the blade miss by a margin. Jashin Ritual and Curse Edit http://images.wikia.com/naruto/images/5/5c/Hidan_Ritual.jpgHidan standing within the Jashin symbol preparing for his ritual.Added by DantmanUsing his weapon, Hidan makes every attempt to acquire an opponent's blood, where upon consuming it he draws the Jashin symbol on the ground. This process somehow "links" his body with his opponent's.[14] Once this link is established, Hidan takes on a Grim Reaper-like appearance, with black skin and white bone-like markings.[15] In this state, he is essentially a living voodoo doll for his opponent; any damage that is done to him is also inflicted on the opponent.[16] Hidan referred to this as his "curse", and he was fond of toying with his victims by inflicting non-fatal injuries with his retractable spears, while taking obvious pleasure in their shared pain.[17] Once he was done playing with the opponent, or if he wanted to kill them quickly, he impaled himself through the heart, killing them[18] and relishing in intense satisfaction. Despite its effectiveness, the curse has many requirements, and can be a slow technique to employ. The curse can be avoided if the opponent happens to know what to look out for, and knows of Hidan's inability to die. The link between Hidan's curse and his opponent could be broken prematurely if Hidan was removed from the symbol;[19] However, Hidan would remain in his transformed state, allowing the curse to be easily re-established by him simply entering the symbol's borders once more.[20]